Mama Bear McCord
by BonJeanne
Summary: This is based on a tumblr prompt I saw about Henry finding Elizabeth in mama bear mode incredibly attractive.


I didn't really proofread this, so sorry if there are any hideious typos. Feel free to let me know and I'll fix it. Enjoy!

* * *

Normally, Henry was the one to pick Stevie up on Tuesdays because his lectures ended at 2:00, but Elizabeth got out early that day, and she was more than happy to take her home from preschool. Little faces emerged from the classroom, little voices squealing with delight as they were reunited with their parents. Elizabeth stood on her tips toes, a feat considering the heels she was wearing, to catch a glimpse of the top of her daughter's head. To her surprise, Stevie was the last one out of the preschool room. She had her head hung low and a dispirited pout on her lips, a far cry from the usually upbeat bundle of energy and joy that she was. In fact, it was a daily challenge to buckle her into her car seat due to the amount of squirming. After that, it was a constant struggle to keep her from climbing on to various pieces of furniture.

"Hi mommy," Stevie greeted her mother sadly and wrapped her arms around her leg. Elizabeth gently pried her daughter's fingers off her pants and knelt down so that she was eye to eye with the three-year-old.

"Baby, what happened?" Concern flashed through her, and she placed a palm against the three-year old's forehead. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No."

"What's the matter, then?"

"I'm not allowed to go on the rock wall," Stevie sniffled.

"Why not? Is it for the older kids?"

"No. It's only for the boys." Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. She wanted to protect her daughter from a world of people who thought that women weren't as capable as men, and while she grudgingly realized that she couldn't shelter her baby forever, preschool was much too young for sexism.

"Who told you that?"

"Mrs. Greenly." Mrs. Greenly was an elderly woman with a distinctly maternal presence. Both she and Henry had loved her from the moment they met her at the church's daycare, and they had decided to enroll her in the preschool. Maybe her daughter had just misinterpreted her teacher? Elizabeth tried to reason with herself, but Mama Bear McCord had already taken over. She marched over to the teacher, tugging her daughter along with her.

"Stevie just told me that she wasn't allowed on the rock wall because it's only for boys."

"Yes." Mrs. Greenly smiled sympathetically, but that just made Elizabeth more irritated.

"Why is that?" she asked, lips pursed. The teacher let out an awkward laugh.

"Well, you know..." she said and folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"No," Elizabeth put the hand that wasn't holding on to Stevie's on her hip. "I don't."

"Boys are stronger than girls. Anyway, girls are more interested in playing house. Which is a good thing. It will come in useful when they're older."

"You know what else might be a useful thing? Teaching girls that they are just as capable as boys," Elizabeth snapped. "Have a good day. And have a good, sexist, life while you're at it." She picked up Stevie and stormed out of the preschool. She strapped her daughter in record time and drove home, fuming silently.

"Mama?" Stevie's small voice called from the backseat. "What is sexist?"

Elizabeth exhaled. Oh, how to explain such a concept to a three-year old? "Well… Sexism is when boys are treated differently from girls, or girls are treated differently from boys. But that's silly! Boys and girls should be treated the same."

"Oh." It was quiet for a minute.

"Stevie?"

"Hm?"  
"I want you to know…" Elizabeth swallowed a lump in her throat. "I want you to know that you can do anything that you set your mind to. Being a girl doesn't change how smart and strong and brave you are. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

"Hey, babe. What's on your mind?" Henry asked softly.

"Nothing. Why?"

He glanced from her eyes to her hands and back. Elizabeth looked down. She hadn't been paying attention while squeezing her toothpaste, and it hand ended up on the bathroom sink area instead of on her toothbrush. She sighed and scrubbed the toothpaste off of the counter.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What happened? Did Stevie get in trouble at preschool?"

"No. Mrs. Greenly told her that the rock wall was only for boys." Elizabeth tapped his hands, and he let her go. She began to pace the bathroom floor. "I mean, come on! They're three! This thing was like five feet tall at the most! Stevie loves climbing, I bet she could've gotten up it in 30 seconds," she huffed. "You know, not every girl wants to be a homemaker!" Her husband's lips were curved upwards. "You think this is funny, Henry? I had to explain what sexism is to our baby girl! We are not sending anymore of our kids there. Ever!"

His smirk look was replaced by one of curiosity. "Kids? Plural?" She stopped pacing abruptly. She hadn't even realized what she had said and implied. Henry took advantage of her frozen state and gently pulled her into a hug. Sensing that it was an appropriate time to change the subject, he lowered his voice and whispered in her ear, "Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you're protective of Stevie?"

Elizabeth blushed, her frustrations of the day turning into a different, but just as fiery, feeling. "Really?"

"Yeah. 'Mama Bear McCord' is a good look for you."

She smiled and gave him a quick peck. "Just imagine how much sexier I'll be when there's another one."

"Mmm." Henry placed soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He pulled back, earning him a disappointed groan, but he had be sure that they were on the same page. "You sure you're ready for baby number 2?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Turns out I'm on a McCord parenting kick. Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
